Secrets of Kiddy Land -Season 2- 2nd Half
}} "After experiencing the additional 'Adults' Area' in 'Kiddy Land', many avatars are having trouble turning back after turning into grown-ups by eating the soda-flavored candy!To deal with this incident, Adapter & co. went to where the info indicated. Just as they were going to apprehend the suspect who allegedly caused all these ruckus, the suspect did something out of everyone's expectations…! Can the incident be successfully resolved in the end? Can they catch the culprit without trouble…!?" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Secrets of Kiddy Land -Season 2- 2nd Half is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Kiddy Land 2 event for the Japanese version of Crash Fever. Continuing from where Secrets of Kiddy Land -Season 2- 1st Half left off, Poirot and the adapter were going to the Adults' Area of Kiddy Land, and headed to the back where Dominia had been sighted going through a hidden door. They find another mirror room similar to the one they found during Secrets of Kiddy Land, and investigate it. They run into Dominia watching over his plan, and Poirot interrupts him, much to his surprise. Poirot tells Dominia to hand over the candy to revert the avatars who couldn't change back. Dominia holds out a piece of candy as if to give it up, and then ate the candy himself. He turns into a much faster child version, and says that's the only piece of candy left not in a safe that he has the key to, and tells them to leave. Poirot asks the adapter to help her arrest Dominia, so they both attack him. Dominia ends up captured, and they tie him up and get the key from him. Dominia eats another candy and reverts back to his normal form, and complains that the bonds tying him up are too tight since they were meant for a child, not an adult. Poirot says he reverted on his own so he should have to deal with it, but Dominia begs her to loosen the bonds some. Failing to realize what Dominia was trying to do, she loosens the rope some and asks him what his goal was. Dominia says he was just sorting out dangers and that he could make a lot of money, and said he had no choice. Poirot calls him out on his bogus answer, and he responds that he made a new kind of candy to go with a modified older version in order to make money off of those in the Adults' Area so he could gather more data, but sighs that he got found too easily. Poirot tells Dominia, and to come with her. Dominia starts to follow, but then uses the candy again to revert back to the child form. He calls her naive and gets away due to the rope no longer tying him up. Poirot is angry at herself for letting him get away again, but mentions they can at least revert the avatars that were unable to transform back before. She thanks the adapter and says she'll keep chasing after Dominia. Quest Overview Q.E.D Another Search= |-| Ultimate Baby's Tricks= |-| Epilogue Another Arrest= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Ultimate Baby's Tricks ** Small Pink Costume: '''Dominia ate strawberry-flavored candy and turned into a kid. Looks fancier than usual, but still has the same personality! ** '''Transformative Candy: The source of the commotion is the strawberry and soda-flavored candies that Dominia created. (Dominia's favorite flavors.) ** Stuffed Animals Controlled by A Costume: Dominia controls AI based off avatar that exist in ALICE, and apparently chose them based on Kiddy Land's atmosphere. * Epilogue Second Arrest ** Kiddy Land: Thanks to your help, peace was restored to Kiddy Land. It looks like they'll boost surveillance even further from now on. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Ultimates